swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LOBW5: Pierwsza Dogma
Wyruszyli na podróż wszyscy, prócz nadal martwej Venayi oraz pogrążonej w depresji ShiroNeko. Part 1 * W realnym świecie - GDZIE SĄ TE GÓWNIARY?! MEI I TA, NO, JAK MIAŁ NA IMIĘ TEN PASZTET?! - krzyczała nauczycielka j. polskiego w szkole, do której chodzili przyjaciele z LOBW - jak się okazało, wszyscy chodzili do tej samej szkoły! - NO TA, NATALIA?! - Emm... mam jej powiedzieć? - szepnął Thanv do Kerolota. - Lepiej nie - odszeptał Kerolot. - NIE GADAĆ GÓWNIARZE! - znów wydarła japę pani Gertruda. - Heh, powiedziała dojrzała kobieta - powiedział Thanv swoim wyjątkowo pewnym głosem. - TRZYM RYJA PASZTECIE! - Pasztecie, heh - Thanv zaczął się śmiać wraz z Kerolotem - cóż za oryginalny sposób, by kogoś obrazić... Gertruda wstała i podeszła do ławki Thanva, trzymając w ręku pasek. - Nie radzę... - Thanv zaczął odradzać pani Gertrudzie atak na niego - to się może źle skończyć... - NO CHYBA DLA CIEBIE! - pani Gertruda zaatakowała Thanva. Ten jednak sparował atak, wskakując na ławkę, z której zakosił kopa w głowę nauczycielce polskiego. Nauczycielka spadła na podstawiony przez kolegę od spiskowania Thanva, Shervena. Zaczęła krwawić. - Dobra, Thanv, trzeba to jakoś zamaskować. I weź to zabandażuj! - krzyknął Sherven. - Heh, spoko. Klasa patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na akcję Thanva i Shervena. Kerolot wstał i zaczął bandażować panią Gertrudę, by dyro się nie pokumał. Pięć dziewczyn leżało na ławkach, prawdopodobnie zemdlały na widok krwi. Dzwonek. Wszyscy wyszli na przerwę. Kamraci z LOBW spotkali się pod stołówką. Thanv wyjął warcaby, i zaczął grać z Aschganem. Alex jak zawsze trzymała się Adriana, który tego dnia gadał z Defaraq'iem. Liss robiła w tym czasie coś innego, a Schrodinger... * Przenieśmy się zatem do Schrodingera - ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE, DURNY KOCURZE! - krzyczała baba od chemii, którą Schrodinger boleśnie drapał. - AŻ TAK ZDENERWOWAŁO CIĘ TO, ŻE CIĘ DZIŚ KOPNĘŁAM SZEŚĆ RAZY?! - Czekaj, co? - Schrodinger przez chwilę się nie ruszał - Kiedy? Nic nie czułem. Po prostu tak sobie teraz ciebie dla jajec atakuję, bo jesteś śmieszna. Ale skoro mnie kopnęłaś sześć razy... - Schrodinger spojrzał na łapę, na której widać było odcisk buta baby od chemii - to przestanę się cackać. Krew trysnęła z biodra chemicy. Dzwonek. Ostatnia lekcja tego dnia. Thanv i Kerolot mieli akurat chemię, ale baba tak trochę została przewieziona do szpitala. A więc... do domu! Thanv wrócił i najadł się. Potem jednak nie wbijał na LOBW, wiedział, że nie spotka tam ShiroNeko, której chciał pomóc, wraz z Aschganem. Zatem poszedł do Natalii. Idąc przez ciemną ulicę, która zwała się ulicą śmierci czyhającej za rogiem budynku numer siedemnaście, znów niepewnie spojrzał na wieżowiec numer 17. Za nim ulica krzyżowała się z inną ulicą, zwaną ulicą złego skrzyżowania. Thanv niepewnie wyjął swój realny miecz, obawiając się, że znowu wyskoczy na niego armia dresów. Tak też się stało. Thanv nie myśląc nawet o bitwie, skocznie parował ciosy dresiarzy. Wkońcu udało mu się jednego dźgnąć w plecy, kiedy wybijał się z ramion innego. Zaatakował drugiego, ale dostał bejsbolem w twarz. Dlaczego nie poszedłem na około, pomyślał Ikari... dlaczego... nie... poszedłem... na... około?!!!! Wpadł w szał. Zręcznie unikając czterech pięści, dwóch kopniaków, trzech ciosów z bejsbola oraz lecącej w niego kuli armatniej zdzielił z całej siły jednemu z dresów z pięści tak, że ten poleciał na swojego znajomego. Zirytowany Thanv przedźgał ich obu na wylot. Wtedy się uspokoił, a reszta dresów zaczęła wiać. - I znowu oni. Kiedy przestaną zabijać niewinnych ludzi? - Thanv myślał na głos - dobra, jeszcze jedna ulica, i będę w domu Natalii. Ciekawe, co o mnie pomyśli, widząc krew na mojej twarzy. Powinienem chyba to umyć... Nie wszedł do domu Natalii. Spotkał ją siedzącą na krawężniku. Podszedł do niej. - Cześć - Thanv rozpoczął rozmowę. - Kim jesteś? - Natalia nie znała jeszcze Thanva w realnym świecie, więc niezbyt rozumiała o co chodzi nieznajomemu. - To ja, panno Neko. Nie wiesz, kim jestem? Ah, w sumie skąd masz wiedzieć... - Yi? Tylko ty na mnie mówisz per panno... - Nie, nie ja. TO WCALE NIE JA. - Okej. Po tych słowach Natalia się zaśmiała. Wyglądała dziwnie ze załzawionymi oczami, czerwoną twarzą, śmiejącą się w głos. - Dlaczego masz krew na twarzy i ubraniu? - Wiesz... tamte dresy, musiałem się bronić - Yi nie wiedział, jak ma się usprawiedliwić. - Zabiłeś? - Kilku. Robię to często, mam wrażenie że ci idioci to nie są ludzie. Nie da się być aż tak głupim. - Oh... Part 2 * Thanv i Natalia rozmawiali nadal w realnym świecie. Ale my jednak przejdźmy do LoBW. - Tak więc, udało mi się zdobyć mapę, jak mamy dojść do Dogmy Śmierci. Trzeba tylko wskoczyć w studzienkę kanalizacyjną numer 666, i sześć razy skręcić w prawo i zjechać sześć pięter windą numer sześć. - Kerolot objaśniał całej ekipie plany bitwy - Gdy tam będziemy, przekraczamy dwie pierwsze komnaty jak najciszej możemy. Jeśli będzie trzeba kogoś się pozbyć - śmiało. Potem wrócimy im życie, jak będzie trzeba. Każdego umarłego w Dogmie można przywrócić. - Dobra, a co po tych dwóch komnatach? - spytał się Mandriv - NIE WIEM! - krzyknął Kerolot, uśmiechając się - SKĄD MAM WIEDZIEĆ? - Ymm, nie wiem? Jakoś zdobyłeś tą mapę, i masz jakotakie plany, myślałem że masz coś więcej - Mandriv wyglądał na przestraszonego. - No tak, niestety Dogma to nie jest normalne miejsce. Nikt nie wie jak wygląda, chyba włącznie z tymi, którzy tam są. - Czy będziemy pierwszymi, którzy tam dotarli? - Tak - rzekła Liss - na pewno. Nikt wcześniej nie był nawet w studzienkach kanalizacyjnych. - Skąd wiesz? - spytał się Jin Mo-Ri - Tam masz licznik - Liss wkazała na licznik osób, które były "na tyle skore do bycia śmierdzącym, by dać się wytarzać w łajnie NPC'ów" - spójrz sobie. - Odrażające - powiedział Jin - E tam, narzekasz. W razie czego cię wezmę na barana - Schrodinger uśmiechnął się oczami - pasuje? - Okej. * Wracamy do kuma Ikari i panny Neko. - Hahaha! Jesteś zabawny, Thanv - Neko była dość rozpromieniona, ale nadal łkała - szkoda, że ja taka nie jestem. - Nie każdy jest idealny - Thanv chwycił Natalię za rękę - nie bierz tego gestu zbyt kontrowersyjnie. - Wiesz, że mam chłopaka? - Wiem - Thanv spojrzał na Natalię przeszywającym spojrzeniem - ale go tu nie ma, jak na razie. Szkoda. - Pewnie rozmyśla nad ocaleniem Mei. Może to ma sens. - Może. - Thanv spojrzał na niebo, którego jakoś dziwnie nie było. Była tylko czarna nicość - czyżby znów Drugi Księżyc nadleciał nad nasze miasto? - Czemu mnie trzymasz za rękę? - spytała się Natalia, patrząc na niebo - i czym jest Drugi Księżyc? - Trzymam cię, byś nie czuła się samotna. Myślałem, że zareagujesz na to pozytywnie... - I tak zareagowałam. - Heh. Dobra, co do Drugiego Księżyca, to takie gunwo, które powstało bodaj 6 lat temu, jak wysadzili połowę wschodniej Syberii za pomocą bomby antymaterialnej. Wtedy trochę Ziemi się oderwało, i powstało to coś. - Nie widać tego nigdy - Natalia nic nie rozumiała. Przestała łkać. - Nie odbija światła, nie wiem czemu. Mówią, że tam nie ma grawitacji... taa... nie czujesz się lekko? Jakbyś miała skoczyć i lecieć? - Tak się czuję. - Za nic nie skacz z wieżowca podczas nadlotu Drugiego Księżyca. Tam jest grawitacja. Wylądujesz na powierzchni tego czegoś na główkę, a nie odwrócisz się, bo to coś ma grawitację nie siebie... tylko powietrza. Czyli tam nie da się ruszać. - Nie ma atmosfery? - Natalia się zaciekawiła. - No, nie... Idziemy pomóc reszcie ekipy ożywić Mei? Coś trzeba zrobić! - Nie. Weźmiemy ze sobą Aschgana i pójdziemy do jej ciała. Wiem gdzie jest. Chodź, najpierw po Aschgana! - Nie ciągnij mnie, hej! - Natalia biegła z takim zacięciem, że Thanv nie miał nawet szans na postawienie oporu, i biegnąc staranowała jakiegoś dresa. * Wracamy do ekipy z LoBW - 17:51 - powiedział Mandriv. - Dziewięć minut do rozpoczęcia akcji. Yi, przychodź! - Dzwoniłam do niego - rzekła Alexy - ale nie odbiera telefonu. - A więc, na niego nie liczymy - powiedział Kerolot. - ciekawe co sobie myślą o nas inni, jak okrążamy szerokim kręgiem studzienkę kanalizacyjną. - Dziwacy - rzekł przypadkowy przechodzień z ciemnymi włosami, patrząc na ekipę. - 17:52 - powiedział Mandriv. - DZIĘKI ŻE MÓWISZ, BO MNIE NIE STAĆ NA ZEGAREK! - krzyknęła Liss. - Spoko. - Dobra, nie kłóćmy się - powiedział Defaraq. Czekajcie. Osiem minut. Zdążę się przygotować. Gdzie mamy pochodnie odporne na ciecze? - Mam w kieszeni. - powiedział Mandriv - a co? - Nic. Kerolot, weź te pochodnie i je podpal. Ja w tym czasie rozdam potiony i dopalacze. Kerolot zaczął podpalać pochodnie kolanem, a Defaraq rozdawał buteleczki z napojami. Na koniec, Defaraq dał Jinowi chleb. - Chleb? Zamiast dopalacza? Czemu? - Jin nie krył swojego oburzenia. - Stary, mając taką moc podpalania, chleb zjedzony w odpowiednim momencie da ci epicki power jarania mobów! - krzyknął lekko podekscytowany Defaraq. - FAJNIE! - Jin zaczął się cieszyć - BĘDĘ JARAĆ NOOBY, BĘDĘ SPALAĆ MOBY! - Ymm, przyszli po mnie Natalia i Thanv - powiedział Aschgan - wybaczcie no, idę z nimi. Dacie radę beze mnie? - Tak. Tylko czekaj, oddaj Schrodingerowi swoją zbroję. - powiedział do Aschgana Kerolot. - Jak on to ma włożyć? - Przekonasz się. - Jak ja mam to włożyć? - Schrodinger nic nie rozumiał. Part 3 - To jest ta Dogma? - Alexy nie kryła zdziwienia - to... jest... piękne! - Nie tak, jak ty - rzekł Jin, całując Alex w policzek - masz, jako mobilizacja do działania. - Dzięki, słonko. Aschgan rozglądał się po okolicy, wraz z Kerolotem i Liss. Zastanawiała ich pustka, liczyli, że będą tutaj strażnicy Dogm. Ale tych nie było. Ekipa poszła więc dalej, do drugiej komnaty. Zobaczyli tam armię strażników, gotowych do walki. Na pierwszy rzut poszli najmłodsi strażnicy, szarżując jak najszybciej mogli. Swoją magią wspierali ich klerycy. Pierwszy strażnik padł, upadł na ziemię. * Przenosimy się do Thanva, Aschgana i Natalii. - Cześć, Venaya. Słyszysz nas? - pytała się Natalia, siedząc nad ciałem Mei - To ja, ShiroNeko, Natalia Neko, słyszysz mnie?! - Nie usłyszy cię. Ona... nie żyje. - powiedział bezpośrednio Thanv. - Wiem - Natalia spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem - ale dobrze jest... mieć nadzieję. - Ona ma rację, Thanv - powiedział Aschgan. - Trudno się nie zgodzić - rzekł Ikari, poprawiając fryzurę leżącej na wietrze Mei - panno Tanaki, wstań. Proszę, wstań. Proszę! PROSZĘ! - Nie krzycz, twoje wrzaski obudziłyby umarłe... oh, głupie porównanie - powiedział Aschgan. - Dam jej wody. Otwórz jej usta, Thanv. Proszę. - powiedziała Shiro - może jeszcze żyje? - Wątpię. Ale dobrze, zrobię to. Obok szedł przechodzień, bezczelnie gapiąc się na te miejsca, w które się kobietom nie patrzy ciała Mei. Potem spojrzał na tyłek Natalii. No i dostał w twarz. Łopatą od Aschgana. A potem jeszcze widłami. I znowu łopatą. Następnie Natalia wstała, i zdzieliła mu kanapką. A potem wzięła Pawła i uderzyła go Pawłem. - Ej! Ja chciałem! - krzyknął Thanv. Po tym otworzył usta Mei. Natalia wlała w nie wody. Thanv przechylił ciało Mei, ale i tak nic. Woda wlała się po prostu do środka. - Czyli nic z tego... - Natalia znów zalała się łzami - dlaczego ja musiałam zabić?!! DLACZEGO?!! - Nie krzycz, Natalia. To nic nie da. Klęknijmy, i pomódlmy się za nią. - powiedział Aschgan. Uklękli. * Wracamy do Dogmy Śmierci. Schrodinger w zbroi Aschgana mordował strażników Dogm z maksymalnym wkur*ieniem, tak samo Mandriv. Kerolot i Defaraq współpracowali, będąc wspieranym przez Alexy i Jina, zaś Liss strzelała w potwory. Po chwili wszyscy strażnicy zginęli. Ekipa poszła więc dalej, do trzeciej komnaty. Ah, co za zdziwienie - więcej strażników Dogm. Flaki, syf i zamieszanie. - Myślałem że będą silniejsi, a tu nudy! - krzyknął Schrodinger, zabijając trzech strażników jednym strzałem. - NUUUUDYYYY. - Ta, zgadzam się - powiedział Kerolot. - Ale widoczki ładne. I miał rację. Ściany zawsze przybierały wygląd pomieszczenia idealnego dla danej osoby. Tylko wielkość pozostawała bez zmian. * I znów do ciała Mei... Natalia płakała, będąc pocieszana przez obu chłopaków. Thanv jednak nagle wstał. Coś go zaniepokoiło. - Co jest, Thanv? - spytał się Aschgan. - Zajmij się panną Neko. Ja coś sprawdzę z ciałem Mei. - Nie kombinuj, zachowujesz się jak nekrofil - zażartował Aschgan, przytulając Natalię. - Ehh... - Thanv poszedł przed siebie do ciała Mei. Siłą otworzył oko panny Tanaki, które dziwnie samo się zamykało. To nie podobało się Thanvowi, z drugiej strony bardzo go to cieszyło. Thanv dotknął samego oka Mei. Źrenica poruszyła się i nabrała żywych kolorów. - A więc, panna Tanaki nadal ma w sobie duszę. Trzeba ją przywrócić. Thanv złapał Mei za ramię. Podniósł ją, i wydarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewał... - Ma... a... mus... s.. iu? - Mei miała problemy by coś powiedzieć. Mimo to, jej ledwo słyszalne słowa, które bardziej przypominały jęki usłyszała Natalia. Pobiegła przytulić Mei. Thanv włożył LolGeare'a, dołączył się do LoBW. Poszedł szybko do Dogmy. W czwartej komnacie dołączył się do walki, na samą końcówkę. Otworzyły się drzwi Centralnej Dogmy, gdzie Thanv - właściwie Yi - zobaczył coś, czego już naprawdę się nie spodziewał. Na środku stał jego dyrektor, z Lancą Sarkazmu w dłoni. Zapowiedź szóstego odcinka Żeby nadać tajemniczości, szósty odcinek nie będzie mieć zapowiedzi. Mwhehehehe. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon